


Prodigal Son Returns

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Crossover, Romance, Season/Series 03, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-29
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Harry Potter is sent to Pittsburgh after the events of Goblet of Fire to get the help of a former student of Hogwarts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Okay this is an AU for both QAF and Harry Potter...Yes I know the years don't work out but hey...hence the AU...just to let you know...Ian didn't not happen...nope...not gonna go there.....also...there will be a Harry/Draco pairing...not sexually...hey its after book 4...they're only 15  


* * *

            “But the boy has great potential to be one of the strongest wizards ever known,” the old man tried to convince the pair of stern looking Muggles he was facing.  The couple was dressed in what appeared to be their Sunday best, complete with the woman wearing a set of pearls.  The old man, on the other hands, had a long gray beard and was dressed in what appeared to be a cloak of the deepest purple known to man.  “It doesn’t make any sense that you would refuse to allow him to return to the school.”

            “With everything that is going on with You-Know-Who, you have the nerve to try and insist that we send our son to that school of freaks,” the man shouted, allowing the older man to smell the abundance of alcohol on his breath.  

            “Voldemort’s power is one reason that you should allow him to continue his lessons.  How else can your son protect himself if he isn’t trained properly?”

            “And if he takes an interest in him?  What are we to do then?  No, You-Know-Who will not have a chance to hurt us because he will never know that our son even exists.”

            “You’re fools if you think that Voldemort doesn’t already know about your son and the kind of potential he has.  He is exactly the kind of person that he is trying to control.”

            “Then why hasn’t he done anything yet?”

            “Because he has no power over the school and knows that I will protect any and all of my students.”

            “And when he’s here?”

            “Voldemort doesn’t have the power base yet to come to the United States, but he is getting stronger.  It’s only a matter of time until he is strong enough and then no witch or wizard will be able to defeat him.”   

            “But we won’t have a witch or a wizard in this house,” the woman finally joined in the conversation.  “There is only a God-fearing family here.”

            “Voldemort hates Muggles,” the old man replied.  “How long do you think it will be after he takes over that he will come after the so-called normal people?  If anything, you’re fates are sealed no matter what you do, so why not allow your son to continue his education where he will, at least, be giving a fighting chance to succeed in defeating him.”

            “No.  He’s not going back to that school.  He’s going to be starting high school here in two weeks at the local public school.  He will meet people his own age.  Normal people.  And he will put this nonsense far behind him.”

            “So you’re going to deny your son his life.  His inheritance.  You’re going to make him deny who he is.  What he is.  And you call that love?  Sounds more like hate to me.”

            “Get out of my house and don’t come back.”  The old man look between the couple and realized that there would be no reprieve for the young boy that had seemed so lost when he had first arrived at Hogwart’s Academy of Witchcraft and Sorcery, but who had flourished within the three years he had been there. His parents were too set in their ways.  He nodded his head and left the house.  He had walked about a block from the house when he heard someone calling to him.

            “Professor, wait,” a young boy of fourteen called after him.  The man stopped and waited for him to catch up to him.  “Take me with you.”

            “I fear I can not.  Your parents have made their wishes quite clear.”

            “I don’t care what my parents want.  They don’t care about me.  They don’t even want me here.  They just don’t want to spend the money for me to go to school.”

            “Be that as it may...”

            “Please, Professor, take me to Hogwarts.  It’s the only home I’ve ever really had.”  The man was startled to see tears begin to stream down the boy’s face.  “It’s the only place I ever felt like I really belonged.  I love the classes and I’m good at them.  And I get along with everyone there.  I have some really good friends.  The Weasleys were even going to let me stay with them for Christmas this year.  Please, I don’t want to give up my magic.  It’s the only thing I have.”

            “There’s nothing I want more than to take you with me, dear boy, but alas, I can’t.”  The Professor wiped away the tears that continued to pour down the face across from him.  Suddenly he got a look upon his face as if he had made a great decision and looked around to make sure that no one was paying any attention to the pair.  “I may not be able to take you with me, but I’ll tell you what I will do.  I will make sure that you receive all of the books and supplies that you would need to complete your studies, including the lesson plans, and you can do your work from home.”

            “Really?”  A shy smile played upon the boys lips.  “You’d do that for me?”

            “Yes, really,” the Professor returned the smile with one of his own.  “But don’t think that because you won’t have your Professors right there with you that it will mean that you will be able to slack off.  If anything, you will have to be extra vigilant because of the secrecy.”

            “But what about my tests and the stuff the teachers have to be here for?”

            “I will have to discuss it with Professor McGonnigal but I think between the two of us we should be able to come up with something.  It will probably mean that one, or both, of us will just have to come for a visit.”  The boy jumped into the old man’s arms.  

            “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

            “You’re welcome, dear boy. Now, you better be hurrying home.  I don’t want you to get into any trouble.”

            “Okay, Professor.  And thanks.”  The boy turned and ran back towards his house, not noticing the concerned look that followed him.  For the first time in a long time, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts wished that he could just break the rules because he didn’t think that it was in the best interest of anyone to let the young man that had just left stay with his parents, but he had to have hope.  Hope that what he feared happened when the boy was away from Hogwart’s didn’t really happen.  And hope that he had done the right thing in insisting that he stay with his parents, because Brian Kinney was the closest thing to a son Albus Dumbledore had ever had and he wanted to make sure that he had a chance to live up to his fullest potential as a wizard of the highest class.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

 

17 years later

 

 

            “So, Baby, are you all ready for your little trip to paradise?”  Emmett cooed as Justin and Brian made their way over to the both the group of friends usually sat in while visiting the Liberty Diner.  Emmett was joined by their other friend Michael, Ted and Ben.  

            “Oh I’m more than ready,” Justin beamed as he slid into the space next to Emmett and Brian moved to the seat by Michael so that the two lovers were facing each other.  “All that’s left is the packing.”

            “Gee, you and Brian in Hawaii,” Ted said.  “Somehow I don’t think that the two of you are going to have that much to pack.”

            “Really,” Michael joined in.  “Do the two of you even need clothes?  I didn’t think you guys were even planning on leaving the hotel room.”

            “Well, we did plan on that wedding while we were there,” Brian replied thoughtfully, not surprised to hear the gasps from the group. He rolled his eyes at how easy they were.  

            “Damn it, Brian,” Michael whined.  “Don’t do that to me.  I almost believed you were serious.  There’s no limit to what things Boy Wonder could convince you to do.”

            “Relax, Mikey,” Justin told him, using the familiar nickname his lover called his best friend.  “Brian and I are nowhere near ready to get married.  Please, I’m only nineteen.”

            “Spoken like a true disciple of the Brian Kinney Institute of Fags,” Ted stated, sarcasm dripping in his voice.  “Don’t settle down when the next fuck is just around the corner.”  Justin shot the former accountant the finger, showing the older man exactly what he thought of his observation.  Justin knew how much the group of friends meant to Brian, they were his family, but there were times when he wondered why it was that Brian hung out with them when they all seemed to demean him in some way, either subtle or not.  Justin opened up his backpack and took out a folder, handing it to Michael and changing the subject.

            “Here are the drawings for the next issue of Rage,” he watched as Michael opened the folder and looked over its contents.  ‘They should be everything that we talked about.  If there needs to be any changes, let me know and I’ll work on them as soon as we get back.”

            “They look good,” the older man commented, flipping through the pages.  “I don’t think there will be any problem but if there are, I’ll try and take care of it so you don’t have to worry about anything.”  Justin just nodded his acceptance at Michael’s offer.  Brian’s best friend had been doing everything he could to go out of his way proving to Justin that he was accepting Justin’s role in Brian’s life and the apparent permanence of said role. 

            “Hopefully the two of you will be able to actually go on this trip,” Ben said, reminding everyone of the aborted trip to Vermont that Brian and Justin had planned for over Justin’s spring break, only to have it interrupted by Brian’s new boss, Gardner Vance, telling him he had to use that week to try and convince him that Brian shouldn’t be fired.  Justin had been visibly upset when he was told that instead of going to Vermont for their romantic getaway, Brian had to go to Chicago but then Brian surprised the teen by asking him to go with him.  In the end, Brian got the account, was made partner at his advertising firm, and he and Justin had spent a memorable three days in Chicago, enjoying themselves in an atmosphere other than Pittsburgh but everyone knew how close Brian had come to fucking up his relationship with his young lover.

            “Hey Brian, there’s some kid here looking for you,” Debbie’s voice broke through the uncomfortable silence that had threatened to take over the group of friends over Ben’s innocent statement.  Brian looked over towards where the red wigged woman was standing to see a young boy with her.  He was dressed as any typical teen would be, although to Brian’s fashion conscious eyes it appeared that he was wearing hand me downs.  He looked to be about fourteen or fifteen years old, with dark hair and black glasses that did nothing for him.  The boy started to walk over to where Debbie had pointed to Brian until he reached the confused man.

            “Are you Brian Kinney?”  Brian nodded his head.  “I was sent here to get you.”

            “What do you mean to get him?”

            “Who sent you here?”  

            “Who are you?”  Came flying at the youth from various parts of the table.

            “Professor Dumbledore sent me,” the boys said, his eyes never leaving Brian’s own shocked ones at the reminder of his old head master’s name.  Forgotten memories slammed into his brain as he thought about the kindly man that had helped him so many years ago when he had attended Hogwart’s.  He remembered the letters of encouragement he had received from him, making sure that Brian kept up with his magical studies.  The secret visits by Professor’s Dumbledore and McGonnigal so that he could take the tests required to pass his classes.  

            “Dumbledore,” Brian whispered the name, emotions in his voice that none of the others had ever heard, including Justin.  “There’s a name I haven’t heard in a long time.  Not since…”

            Jack and Joan Kinney were not happy when they discovered that their son had gone against there wishes and continued his studies.  They were waiting for Dumbledore to show up for Brian’s final test before he could take his N.E.W.T.S.  They had threatened Dumbledore with going before his superiors if he didn’t break all contact with Brian, leaving the head master with no choice.  He left that night, leaving Brian to the fury of his parents.  The elder Kinney’s destroyed all of Brian’s books and his broom.  The kept a close reign on their son, making sure that he adhered to all of their rules.  The only thing Brian had left was his owl (which they had yet to get rid of) and his wand, which he had carefully hidden so that his parents couldn’t find it.  Brian used his owls to try and contact his friends at school and Professor Dumbledore, only to have his letters returned, unopened.  It seemed that Brian had become persona non gratis to the wizarding community because of his parents’ edict.  It was also what taught him that he couldn’t depend on anyone other than himself.

            “He told me that he had to break contact with you,” the young boy broke into Brian’s thoughts, taking a letter out of his backpack and handing it to Brian.  “He gave me this to give to you.  He said it was his way of trying to explain about why he had to break contact with you.  He told me to tell you, for what it’s worth, that he’s sorry that he couldn’t have done more for you when he had the chance.”

            “Brian, who’s this Professor Dumbledore?”  Justin asked his lover, worried about the silence of the normally unflappable man.           

            “He’s my old head master from Hogwart’s,” Brian answered, absently, his eyes never leaving the letter in is hand.  “I haven’t heard from him since I was seventeen.”

            “You went to Hogwart’s,” Ben asked, his voice filled with awe, causing everyone to stare at him.  “I didn’t know you were a wizard.”

            “I’m not,” Brian replied. “Not anymore.”  Brian looked up at the young man in front of him.

            “Why did Dumbledore send you to me?  Who are you?”

            “I’m sorry.  I’m Harry Potter and the reason Professor Dumbledore sent me here was so that I could tell you that Voldemort is back.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

 

            Brian stared at the young boy that stood in front of him.  Brian had heard of Harry Potter.  The defeat of the evil wizard Voldemort had occurred before Brian’s parents had discovered that he had been continuing his lessons.  He had been amazed that a child, a boy of only a year old, had been able to do what no one else had been able to manage.  And now, after all this time, here he was, standing in front of him telling him that Voldemort was back.

            “He can’t be,” Brian said in a small voice, one that no one had ever heard come from him before.  “That’s impossible.  You killed him.”  Justin and the rest of Brian’s friends looked at the ad exec, wondering what was going on between him and the young teen.  They had never seen Brian look as rattled as he appeared now.  Not even Michael had seen Brian so quiet, even after his father beat him.   

            “He didn’t die,” Harry explained, feeling the uncomfortable weight of Brian’s friends on him.  “Ummm, look.  It’s a long story.  Is there some place we can go so we can talk?”  Brian nodded his head, seeming to regain his composure.  His usual mask of indifference fell upon his face, although the others could tell that it wasn’t as strong as it usually was.  He stood up and signaled for Harry to follow him, completely forgetting the others in the booth.

            “Brian,” Justin said, getting up and going to his lover when Brian stopped and turned to face him.  “Brian, what’s going on?  Who is this boy?  Whose this Voldemort?”  “It’s a long story, Justin,” Brian answered, leaning down and giving his lover a kiss.  “Give me about an hour and then come to the loft.  I’ll explain it then.”  Justin looked between Brian and Harry, feeling the tension rolling off the younger boy, and the nervousness in his lover.  He leaned up and kissed Brian again.  

            “Are you sure?”  Brian nodded his head.  “An hour, Brian, and then I’m coming home and I want to know what’s going on.”

            “An hour.”  And with that, Justin watched as Brian and Harry left the diner, leaving behind a confused and stunned group of friends.  That is, until Justin remembered what Ben had said a few minutes ago.

            “Okay, Ben, what was all that about?”  Justin asked as soon as he lost sight of Brian.  “What was all that about Brian being a wizard?”

            “Shit,” Ben softly swore.  

            “Ben,” Michael asked, turning to face his lover, his worry over what had just happened with Brian evident in his voice and on his face.  “Do you know what’s going on?”

            “I don’t know what exactly is going on,” Ben hedged, not sure exactly how the group of friends would take any of the information he had in regards to wizards, Hogwart’s, Harry Potter and Voldemort.

            “Well then, tell us what you do know, honey,” Emmett demanded, “and don’t leave a single thing out.”  Brian took a deep breath, not surprised to see Debbie take a seat at the booth, curious about what was going on after over hearing the conversation between Brian and the young boy that had come in looking for him. 

            “Brian’s right,” Ben started, not exactly sure where to begin, “it is a long story.  And I don’t know Brian’s part of it, but I do know if he went to Hogwart’s, Brian is more special than any of us knew.”

            “What do you mean, Ben?” Justin asked.  “Does this have something to do with you asking Brian if he was a wizard?”

            “Hogwart’s, the school that Brian said he went to, is a school for witches and wizards,” Ben explained.  

            “There’s no such thing as witches or wizards,” Ted snorted.  

            “Hush, Ted,” Debbie admonished, although she understood Ted’s sentiments.  She shared them, although she didn’t want Ben to know that.  “Go on, Ben honey.”

            “Look, guys, I know it seems like what I’m saying is only so much bullshit, but it’s the truth,” he continued.  “Witches and wizards, as well as a lot of other things that everyone believes to be make believe, do exist.  It’s just that the ones in charge have made it so secretive that non-magical people don’t know of their existence.  In fact, there’s a whole other society out there that no one knows about.”

            “And Brian was a part of that,” Justin commented, his voice soft at the discovery of yet another secret from his lover’s past.  

            “If he went to Hogwart’s, then yeah, I would say he was a part of it.  But it’s very rare for a wizard to basically spend all of his time in the Muggle world, as they would call it.  They tend to stick to themselves.”

            “But Brian went to school here,” Michael reminded everyone.  “Trust me, I know.  I wouldn’t have passed high school if it wasn’t for him.”

            “Well, I can’t say why Brian left Hogwart’s, its unheard of from what I understand,” Ben continued.  “That will have to come from Brian.  But I can tell you, from what little I just heard, things may be about to change.  And not necessarily for the better.”

            “What do you mean?”  Debbie asked, not liking the idea of one of her adopted sons possibly being in trouble, even if she did think he was an asshole half the time.  

            “That young boy that was in, Harry Potter, he’s famous in the wizarding community,” Ben explained.  “I haven’t had anything to do with any wizards in over twelve years and even I know who he is.”

            “How can a little boy like that be so famous?  What did he do that was so special?”  This came from Ted, still refusing to truly believe what he was being told.

            “Thirteen years ago he saved the wizarding community from what some called their worst nightmare.”

            “That guy Voldemort that he was talking about,” Justin stated, looking to Ben for confirmation.  “But he couldn’t have been more than a baby.”

            “From what I remember, I believe he had just turned one.”

            “ONE,” Debbie shouted, trying to picture young Gus at that age doing something that could cause someone’s death.  “How in the world could he have done anything when he was that small?”

            “No one knows.  All they knew was that Voldemort had killed Harry’s parents before trying to kill him.  It didn’t work.  Voldemort’s powers couldn’t harm him.”

            “Why did this Voldemort kill this kid’s parents?”

            “Power,” Ben answered.  “Voldemort wanted it and killed anyone that dared stand in his way.  And there were a lot of good witches and wizards that died in Voldemort’s quest for it.”  There was something in Ben’s voice that drew Michael’s attention and made him realize that there was more to what Ben was saying.

            “Who else?”  He asked his lover.  Ben smiled slightly at him.

            “My aunt and uncle.”  Michael gave a quick hug to his lover, encouraging him.   

            “I didn’t know you had a wizard in your family.”

            “Are you a wizard?”  

            “No, I’m not a wizard,” Ben shook his head.  “It runs in my mother’s family.  It was her brother that I was talking about.  She’s actually the first non-magical person in her family in four generations.  Doesn’t exactly make for egret family reunions.  She’s considered the black sheep of the family.  Then again, it also saved her from Voldemort going after her.  She was the only one in the family that didn’t have to go into hiding.”

            “So this Voldemort, if he’s back like that kid said, is going to be trouble?”  Justin questioned, wanting nothing more than to run back to the loft and check on Brian.  “But what does the Dumbledore want with Brian?”

            “If Voldemort is back, then yes, it can mean nothing but trouble.  As for what Dumbledore wants with Brian, I can’t say.  But Dumbledore was always known as a wise wizard, if not a little strange, and if he thinks that Brian may be in danger, than I can only say that we had all better be on the lookout.”

            “Shit,” Justin silently swore his and Brian’s perfect vacation to Hawaii forgotten.  Now, the only thing on his mind was getting home and making sure that his lover was okay.

            


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

 

            The ride over to the loft was quiet as neither Harry nor Brian knew exactly what to say to each other.  They were both lost in their own thoughts.  Harry was thinking about the strange sights that he had seen on his first trip abroad, especially the group at Liberty Diner.  He had never seen two men kiss the way Brian and Justin had.  It wasn’t that it bothered the young teen, it was just something unexpected.  His aunt and uncle had raised him in an atmosphere where something that was considered different was wrong and he knew in their views that love between two men would be almost as wrong as his being a wizard.  Even in the wizarding community he had had any exposure to homosexuals.  He wasn’t even sure if there were any gay witches or wizards.  Well other than the man next to him that is.

        

    Brian, for his part, was thinking about what he considered some of the happiest days of his life.  Hogwart’s was the closest thing to a home that Brian had ever had, until he met Michael and Debbie Novatny.  And Albus Dumbledore was the father that he had always wanted.  He had friends at the school.  Friends that he had thought cared about him, until they turned their backs on him.  It had hurt the seventeen year old boy to realize that he no longer had the option of losing himself in the wizarding community and was forced to continue living in a household full of anger and hate.  

Eventually they arrived at the building that housed Brian’s loft and the older man led the teen upstairs to the home he shared with Justin.  

“Do you want something to drink?”  Brian asked, going over to the refrigerator.  

“Ummm, I’ll just take some water, please, if that’s okay,” Harry answered, looking around Brian’s loft in awe.  The young wizard had never seen anything like it in his young life.  Brian grabbed two bottles of water, although he would have preferred something stronger, and walked over to Harry, handing him one of the bottles.  Harry nodded his thanks before remembering the letter that he had tried to give Brian in the diner.  “Here’s that letter that the Professor wanted me to give you.”  Harry held out the envelope, which Brian tentatively took and opened, unsure if he wanted to know what it said.

  _My dearest Brian,_

    I hope this letter finds you well.  I am only sorry that I could not deliver it in person but I hope the messenger I have sent it with will show you how much I believe in you, even after all this time.  Then again, it is you who has probably lost faith in I after the way I had abandoned you, as did the rest of the wizarding community and for that I am truly sorry.  The only excuse that I can give you is that I only did what I thought was best at the time.  The Ministry had ordered all contact with you to be broken and not just by myself and the other teachers here at Hogwart’s, but by all those in the wizarding community.  In essence, you no longer existed.  I did argue against there decision but there was nothing I could do, so I failed you and for that I am truly sorry.  

     

       Brian, I have sent Harry to you for a specific reason.  I don’t know if has told you yet but Voldemort has come back and I believe your help is necessary in defeating him for good.  The Ministry has decided to ignore the warnings and continue to believe that Voldemort is gone for good but I know better.  I can’t go into details in this letter but Harry can tell you how it came to be since he was present at the time.  

           

Brian, I will understand if you refuse to come to Hogwart’s and help us but I hope that you will.  I still believe that you have the makings to be a powerful wizard, even after so many years with no training.  Please send an owl letting me know your answer.  For the future of all wizards, including your son, I hope you will consider your answer carefully and I hope to see you at the start of the next term.  

 

                                                                                                Yours truly  


                                                                                    Professor Albus Dumbledore

             

                                                                       

 

Brian stared in shock at the letter in his hands, unable to believe what he was reading.  ‘How dare he?  After all these years, without as much as a word.  Not a letter.  Nothing to explain why he wouldn’t talk to me.  All of my letter being returned and now he wants me to help him.’  “Fuck this,” Brian swore, going over and grabbing the Jim Beam, pouring himself a shot and downing it quickly before pouring himself another and turning to face his guest.

“So, Harry,” Brian began, “Dumbledore said you could tell me how it came that Voldemort returned.  What happened?”  Brian could tell that his question made Harry uncomfortable.  ‘Hell how could it not. We are talking about the return of a wizard that killed his parents and tried to kill him.  Why wouldn’t he be nervous?’

“We were having a competition at school.  A Tri-Wizards Tournament and one of Voldemort’s followers managed to get me entered, so that instead of three champions we had four.  The final obstacle was a maze that the champion’s had to get through.      The first person to get to the middle won the cup, but it turned out that the trophy was actually a port key.”

“And let me guess, you were the first one to get to the cup.”

“Actually there were two of us who made it to the middle.  Me and Cedric Diggory.”  At Brian’s look of confusion, Harry continued.  “Cedric was the true Hogwart’s champion.  He was captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.”

“So what happened?”  Brian asked, irritably, finishing off his drink and wanting to grab another but having a feeling that he would need to actually stay sober for this conversation.  

“Cedric and I decided to grab the cup together.  We thought it was the only fair thing to do, but it turned out to be one of the worst.  Like I said, the trophy was actually a port key and it took both of us to where Voldemort and his followers were gathered.  Actually it was more like Voldemort’s spirit than him.”

“Then what happened?”  Brian watched as Harry tried to compose himself and knew that whatever he was about to be told would not be pretty but he had to know.  The wizarding community might have turned their back on him but he still had a soft spot for those that had been his family once.  

“Voldemort did a spell.  He tried to kill me but he killed Cedric instead and then he got his body back.”  Brian could tell that there was more to the story than what Harry was telling him but he was willing to give the boy the space that he seemed to need.  Brian understood that there were some things that you just couldn’t share with anyone, no matter what.  

“And now Dumbledore has decided that he wants me to come back and help you in the fight against Voldemort.” Brian walked up to Harry and looked down upon him.  “What makes him think that I’ll give a damn about helping any of you?  He turned his back on me when I needed him most.  Every wizard and witch ignored me, including those that said they wanted me to be a part of their family.  Why the hell should I care what happens to you?”  Harry looked up at the angry man standing in front of him, not sure of how to answer him.  He didn’t even know why Dumbledore had sent him to get Brian in the first place.

“I don’t know,” Harry finally said, looking down.  “All I know is that the Professor asked me to bring you that letter and see if you would be willing to come back with me to Hogwart’s.  He said that he made arrangements to stay with some friends of mine until then, if you said yes.”

“Dumbledore always did seem sure of himself,” Brian muttered, although it was loud enough from Harry to hear.  “Where are you staying anyway, Harry?”

“Ummm.”

“Let me guess.  Dumbledore wants you to stay with me,” Brian said.  Harry nodded his head.  “So where’s your stuff?”

“I’ve got some clothes in my back pack and I can always get my friend Ron to send me some stuff by owl.”

“Whatever, but you’ll have to take the couch.  There’s only one bed in here, and there’s not enough room for a third person on it.  Well at least not for sleep.”

“Who else lives here?”  

“Justin.”  Brian saw the look of shock that had appeared on Harry’s face.  “Is that going to be a problem because if it is, you might as well leave now?”

“Is Justin your boyfriend?”  Brian nodded his head.  “I’ve never met a gay person before.”

“Well, you were just in a room full of them and if you’re going to hang around here, you might as well get used to it.”  Just then Harry yawned.  

“Sorry.”

“How long have you been traveling anyway?”

“A little over twenty four hours.  First on the Hogwart’s train and then to the airport and then here and then I had to find you.”

“Well, if you want the bathroom’s through there and I can get you some sheets.  Justin’s going to be home soon and I’m going to have to talk to him before I make any decision, but you can crash if you want.”  Harry nodded his head, grabbing his bag and heading in the direction that Brian pointed, leaving behind a very conflicted man, unsure of what he was going to do now or how he was going to explain everything to his lover.


End file.
